More than just battle partners
by CymicX
Summary: Megaman X fic which center mostly on characters of my creation. In the time between the 7th and the 8th maverick uprising, three reploids will find themselves stuck in a new conflict leaded by familiar mavericks. Would like some reviews if possible.
1. Chapter 1: Training can't hurt!

_This story, which is based on the Megaman X universe, will mostly centre on original characters. But will still have a big part of the MMX characters._

_I don't own Megaman X or anything related to it. Only characters like CymicX and Albel are my properties._

_Have a nice reading, hope you enjoy! _

**More than just battle partners**

**Chapter 1: Training can't hurt!**

_Year:21XX.This story take place after the 7th Maverick incident but just before the 8th one. After this whole mess, a lot of places in the Maverick Hunters troops were vacant and subscription could be made…_

In a small part of the city of Tokyo, in a residential area to be more precise. The sun was high in the sky with no clouds in sight, yes… a truly nice day. In the said district, were a lot of apartment… in some really ugly colour of white mixed with grey…but they were still liveable. But we'll centre on the apartment in the middle at the middle of the street. Inside, a reploid was waiting in the front of the door.

"Hey Albel! Get ready already! We'll be late for our daily training! That's not with this lazy attitude that we'll make it into the Maverick Hunters!"

Then, the reploid named Albel got out of his room with an annoyed look… he was an average height reploid… still in casual clothes right now…

"Ah damn! Why can't I finish downloading my things before…Anyway, yeah yeah, I'm coming Cy. Let me put on my battle armour and I'll be there!"

He then proceeded to close his computer and to put on his battle suit for the training session. His armour was light, this means mostly with little protection on the shoulders, on the chest, on the legs, on the wrists and a thin helmet with a red star shaped crystal in the front of it to complete the suit. It was too of a grey and black colour . After this, he headed toward the door, with his friend waiting at the front of the said door. His friend was still there…

"Well, you really took your time didn't you?…Anyway, let's head out already!"

Cy or, his full name, CymicX was already wearing his battle armour long before Albel did. He was a little taller than his friend Albel… His armour was in the medium protection range. That mean mostly the same as Albel except with a more thick plating and covering more parts like the torso and the arms. His armour was of a deep blue colour on the thickest part of his plating and was of a light teal colour on the less covered parts. His helmet was pretty standard except for the cross shape on the top of it. He also have a crystal but a circular teal one.

After a while walking in the streets, Albel started to say something.

"Hey Cy, are you really sure we need more training than we already had?…I mean, It's been like 3 months since we started training and we became pretty good so…"

"Yeah I'm sure Albel! We need to get as much training as we can if we want to be ready for the big day, that means tomorrow!…Anyway, still taking the same program?"

"Yep, the stealth and the agility training program, and you? Still the same old ranged target training program?"

"Why not? I have really more ability at using my buster than these twin daggers of yours! But I'll still take the agility program, it's important to evade hits since I'm not that heavily armoured."

"Yeah… whatever, I'm less armoured than you anyway…"

They then arrived at their destination and got to the front desk where the casual responsible was…who recognised them instantly.

"Hi guys! Still on your daily training?"

Cy then proceeded to answer, "Hi Mel! Yep, the same training as always for us please."

"Okay…but aren't you tired of training all days like this?…I mean haven't you got nothing better to do?"

Mel was a friend of Cy and Albel for a long time. She found this job at the training centre a year ago and was very well doing her job. Albel then took then replied, with a troubled look.

"Well… I had another thing to care of but…you know…do I really have to explain this again?"

"…Oh I see, sorry guys. Anyway, it'll be room 13 for Albel and 14th for Cy, have a nice training!"

"Thanks Mel! C'mon Cy! Let's own these programs again!"

"Yeah, no use of thinking about the past! We have a big day that awaits us tomorrow!"

Not so long after…

"Take this!"

CymicX was about to finish his training and was now fighting a Beecopter, which, like the name indicate, is a huge battleship that looked like a bee, the last level of the training. Cy main weapon was the buster, he trained with that a lot since he always found safer to attack an enemy from a distance, and that we was more comfortable using that than anything else…

As the virtual explosion was heard, the program stopped and CymicX was going out while taking his breath…it was a 3 straight hours training after all.

Albel, who had finished a little before him, was waiting outside near the door, against the wall. Mel then looked at Cy going toward the exit…

"…uh…oh! You're finally done!…You shouldn't really take THAT long, we were supposed to close half an hour ago and I'm tired!"

"Sorry…huff…I didn't saw the time pass, and anyway, I may not be training there anymore from tomorrow."

"And why is that?"

"Me and Albel are going to the Maverick Hunters Headquarter tomorrow to enter in one of their units."

"Oh, well I wish you good luck then. Be sure to give me some news if you're accepted!"

"Sure Mel, see ya and good night!"

"G'night!"

He then headed toward the exit. Where Albel waited.

"Well, took you long enough!"

"Well, I'm sorry if you stealth program is shorter than my ranged program!"

"Aw…c'mon, I was just joking! You're really to serious sometimes!"

"You and your jokes…anyway, I'm exhausted… we should head back to the apartment and get some sleep before tomorrow!"

"You're right…I'm really tired too let's be at our best tomorrow!"

They then used their dash boost through the empty night streets to then arrives at their little, but still liveable apartment. In entering, they took their message on the phone, nothing as always, they slowly headed to their respective rooms, changed into more comfortable clothes and went to sleep pretty quickly since the training drained them.


	2. Chapter 2: The BIG day!

**Chapter 2: The BIG day!**

After a good and refreshing sleep, early in the morning, Cy and Albel finally woke up and went for a breakfast while talking of their project for the day. Albel started the discussion.

"So, in which unit are you registering in Cy?"

"I would prefer to hear you before."

"Well, if you say so. I'm going to register for the 13th unit."

"Ah yeah, the unit in charge of stealth missions. Perfect for you!"

"Yeah, indeed. So which one you'll register?"

"…Aw…I'm sure you'll find me crazy If I say it!"

"Come on… tell me!"

"Okay okay…I'm registering for the 17th unit…"

"What? You mean that you're gonna take the test to enter in the great Commander X unit?"

"Yeah, and what? It has always been my dream to be under the great X commands! And I'll do my best to prove that I'm worthy of his unit!"

"…Well, I hope you'll be accepted then, but be prepared. I heard it's a pretty rough test if you're unprepared."

"Yeah I heard of it too…but it's not gonna change my decision! I got my hands on a lot of information before even thinking of taking this admission test"

"Wow, really nothing will affect you isn't it?…Anyway, we better get going soon if we don't want to be late!"

"Right!"

After this discussion, they both went in their room to put their battle armour on and then made their way out of the apartment…

"Uh Cy…I think you forgot your buster!"

"Stop joking Albel, you know perfectly that my buster is integrated in me!"

"Oh yeah, maybe I'm too nervous to remember…"

"Yeah, I'm nervous too, but we got to stay calm and do our best!"

"You're right…again!"

It didn't took long until they were near the Hunter's HQ, they had a dash boost integrated in their armour after all… While it was still a little crazy to do that in the streets, it was faster than just walking…

"This is it Albel! It's the time to prove to them what we are made of!"

"Uh…titanium and synthetic skin?"

"You really got to be more serious sometimes!"

"And you need to be a little bit less serious! ..Anyway, see ya later!"

"Later Albel!"

Albel then quickly ran inside the HQ, getting out of Cy's sight…The blue reploid then entered and made his way to the front desk for some info.

"Huh…excuse me, I would like some information please…"

The receptionist seemed to be listening to her music so that she didn't heard anything. Cy then made a loud…

"HRRMMM!"

The reploid in charge of the reception then seemed shocked from the sound Cy made…

"Ah!… what do you want! You shouldn't startle people like that!"

"Sorry to interrupt your music listening but I'd like to know where I could take the 17th unit admission test."

"Oh you mean Commander X's unit, it's straight forward then to your right, you can't miss it, I'll notice the one in charge of admissions. Hope you'll get accepted…but never scream like that again you hear!"

"Okay okay, anyway thanks for the info!"

Cy then took the directions the reception gave him, and talked to himself to relax a little…but not enough to notice someone coming at the corner… and inevitably made a collision in the said reploid… who started to talk…

"Ouch… sorry I didn't saw you coming…I'm so nervous I didn't looked straight…"

CymicX then got back up and…

"Oh it's nothing I'm nervous… too…"

"Uh, are you sure you're okay…you look like… frozen…"

But the stranger was doing much the same…so they looked like two immobile statues looking at each other…, the stranger seemed like a female reploid of the angel model… she was wearing a purple and teal coloured armour with a red triangular shaped crystal on her helmet. She was looking at Cy with the same frozen look he had. And then a voice from the speaker could be heard.

"The reploid CymicX is being called to the 17th admission room, I repeat…"

Cy then mumbled…

"Oh…did it said CymicX?"

With still a little frozen look, the girl answered

"Yes…I think… why?"

"Oh yeah, how rude, I totally forgot to present myself, my name's CymicX. I'm taking the admission test for unit 17th. What's yours?"

"Oh me? I'm Yugel, I'm was going to take the 0th unit test… Yeah, you must find me crazy to take the admission test for Commander Zero's unit…"

"No, not at all, didn't you heard for which unit I'm taking the test?"

"You mean the 17th?… Oh yeah It's Commander X's unit… we are both crazy then!"

"Yeah, but I really hope to be able to enter, I've practised for 3 months with my buster without missing one day!"

"Same here, but I prefer to use this!"

She then reached for a little compartment in her back and activated her weapon, an amazing blue coloured laser sabre.

"Wow! Impressive! I really like the colour!"

"Thanks! But anyway, we should go now, being late will only bring us trouble… Hope to see you soon!"

She then dashed too the location of her test before Cy would be able to say something…

"I really hope to see you soon too… Damn, how stupid I must have looked when I fixed her like an idiot… but did I saw her make the same thing… Anyway, I should go now."

He then dashed through the way he was supposed to go and finally made his way to the right place. He was then explained how the test was made. He would have to pass a writing test first, to evaluate his knowledge and then he would've to do a fighting test. The person in charge gave him the sheet for the first part of the test and Cy started to do it right away.

"Hmmm… only 3 questions…shouldn't be too hard. Question 1: Why do you want to join the hunters?

-To help to keep the safety of the people and to remove the maverick treat"

"Question 2: Name one of Commander X's armour and give a short description.(Hmm…shouldn't be too hard with all the books I read on Commander X…oh yeah I remember!)"

-Falcon Armour, which uses the agility and the speed to evade attacks. It also make the user invincible for a short time while flying. Shouldn't be used for heavy assault.

"Question 3: Here's the situation, a maverick is causing chaos in a residential sector, what would be the first thing you would do?"

" First I'll try to find any civilians in the area and then put them into safety to after take care of the said maverick while trying to not damage the environment too much."

After this was the fighting test…now the real challenge would begin!

The responsible then began talking to Cy.

"If you would please choose which level you want to do…"

"Hmm… a lot of choice but… I'll take the Ground element test."

"Very good, now if you would please proceed to the test room."

CymicX was led to a huge training room, almost twice the size of his usual one in town and then, the door closed behind him. Then a voice was heard through the speakers, it was the responsible from a moment ago.

"You'll have a maximum of 20 minutes to finish the test, receiving critical damages will result in a failure, afterward, please return to the reception room until the results are announced…commencing!"

At the end of the speech, the holograms activated and enemies started appearing. Nothing really much of troubles at the start, just some mettaurs, who were disposed quickly, then started coming, from under the ground, some unfamiliar drill mechs. They were annoying since the caused instabilities on the ground but Cy was still getting the advantage on them. 10 Minutes left! was heard from the speakers. And then, the real challenge appeared, even if Cy knew what it was, he also knew that this huge mech was a strong opponent that was used in the third maverick uprising(Cy didn't come unprepared, he got records from the library of the numerous mavericks uprisings) . He started charging his buster but saw that the mech was literally charging at him. With a quick side-step, Cy got out of the way and fired…but the charge landed on the drills and was neutralised.

"Aw…how could I forget what was his weak point!…Think Cy…Think!"

But while he was talking to himself, the mech started a 2nd charge and a voice could be heard: 5 minutes left!

Cy just had the time to avoid the mech's charge before he came at him.

"Well, it's time to take a wild guess then! Here goes nothing!"

Knowing that most of the time the head would be vulnerable, Cy prepared his charge and then, the mech started dashing toward him again but that was exactly what he wanted. Cy, charge ready at full power, started to run head on toward the dashing mech and then dash-jumped above him and released his charge at almost point-blank on the huge drill-mech head and landed safely behind it…

"… Did I get him?…"

And then a huge explosion was heard…Cy then took a victory tone.

"Yessss! Take that, little head!"

The speakers then activated… with the voice of the responsible speaking.

"Test finished, please return to the reception room to wait for the results."


	3. Chapter 3: The announcement

**Chapter 3: The announcement**

Once again in the reception room, Cy was nervously waiting for the announcement, he knew he finished it without too much trouble but still… he was really nervous when, he suddenly received a pat on the shoulder… and screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!…Damn you Albel! You know that I hate when you do this!…So I conclude that your test have gone pretty well?"

"Yep, It was like I expected It would be. I had to do a little writing test and I had to destroy a lonely, weak mech without being seen. Piece of cake!… Anyway, how did it goes for you?"

"Well, I'm confident I've passed since I destroyed the last of the ground mechs…which was huge, in the time limit and the writing test was pretty much all things that I already knew…"

"Great! Now I just can't…"

He didn't even finished his sentence since Cy seemed to be in another world… looking into space behind him…

"…Huh, helloooo? Hunter base to CymicX!… what are you looking at anyway?…"

Albel still looked at Cy who was looking just behind him with a fixed stare… and then another voice was heard…

"Oh, CymicX! Huh… You there, you are his friend right?… Does he always look this strange?"

Albel then looked at the female reploid behind him, and then at Cy… he then answered to her.

"Oh, you know him? Yeah, we're best friends since a long time. And no, he's not always like that, it's the first time I see him in this state…"

"Well, for me its the second time I see him like this…anyway, is there something that would wake him up?"

Albel then seemed to think…and then smiled…

"I know! I'll try my good old method!"

Albel then slapped Cy as hard as he could behind the head and it seemed to work…a little to well…As Cy got out of his trance state…with a headache.

"Oww… Why did you have to do this?"

"Well, you looked like frozen in time so…"

Yugel then followed, with a annoyed tone…

"The only method he found was hitting you obviously…stupid method but at least it worked…"

Cy then saw Yugel…he was in trance so he didn't realise straight away that she was there…

"Oh Yugel!…Well sorry if I kind of looked stupid a moment ago…"

"It's okay, I'll get used to it… anyway, we shouldn't be waiting long before the announcement…"

And just as she said it, the speakers started buzzing and then a voice came on.

"For today announcement, General Signas will announce the results of all of today's test…the only 3 we had today to be precise."

Then General Signas voice got on.

"Thank you, hrmm! First of all, I'd like to thank all of you that took their respective test to join us. I'm sure you're all eager to know the results so… Now, without waiting further, here are the said results."

Then a little pause was made, putting our 3 reploids in an even more state of nervousity, until the voice came back on.

"In alphabetical order, Mr.Albel: Excellent, please presents yourself at Commander Silver of the thirteenth unit office."

"YESSSSSSSSS! I'm in!"

Albel then started running like mad to his commander's office. Cy then said… with a dumbfounded look…

"Well… Congratulation…even if you're not here…anymore, eh…anyway."

"Next, Mr.CymicX: Nice demonstration of fighting abilities! Commander X of the seventeenth unit is waiting for you at his office down the main hall."

"I can't believe it…I'm in X's unit! Yahoo!

"At the final and not the less, Ms.Yugel: Perfect demonstration of sword techniques! Please present yourself to Commander Zero's Office. That will be all for today! Congratulations to our three new soldiers."

The speakers then turned off and Yugel started talking…

"Phew! I'm relieved to know that I passed! And I'm happy for you too CymicX!"

"Please just call me Cy, and I'm happy for you too! Well… we better not make our commanders waiting!"

"Yeah… you're right! See ya soon Cy!"

"See you soon too Yugel!…uh wait! Look where you're going!"

Since Yugel was still looking at Cy, she didn't saw that she was heading straight into the wall… But soon saw it…too late! And a loud metal hitting sound was heard.

"…Ouch! Serves me right to concentrate on other things!…Anyway, cya Cy!…for real now!"

"Okay! See ya!"

Then, after Yugel left Cy vision…He started talking to himself.

"Damn…why do I always have to look stupid and frozen like a moment ago when I'm in front of her!… Well…maybe…nah…but…argh!… Anyway, time to go see my new Commander!"


	4. Chapter 4: A Whole new place

**Chapter 4: A new place to live, A whole new world to know!**

Cy, still a little nervous, walked through the corridors to go see his new commander. While still asking himself questions like: "How should I react in front of him?" and "Will he be friendly or not?…" After all, Cy knew that not a lot of common civilian have ever met X… Well, he IS in his unit after from now on…

"I can't believe I'm gonna see the great Megaman X for real!…If I am able to find his office for sure…Why is this HQ so damn big?"

Because of his nervousness, Cy totally forgot the direction he was supposed to head… well, he was thinking he was lost until he arrived in front of a blue door with the words "Commander X's office, do not disturb unless you got an appointment"

"Well, it seems that I'm not as lost has I was thinking! Now… Cy… Stay calm and control yourself… It'll be your new commander from now on so act responsibly!"

He then knocked at the door and waited… and then, after what it seemed an eternity for Cy(well…2 minutes), the door opened, and a blue reploid was standing there, with a pleased look on his face.

"Hi there! CymicX I presume?"

Cy who was too nervous to talk with sentences answered with: "Y…Y…Yes Co…Commander!"

"Oh please, just call me X. I want to maintain a good relation with my units and also, do not be nervous. I may be your commander but just think of me as a friend."

Cy was kinda reassured to hear that but was still a bit nervous and couldn't make straight sentences…

"Okay… Co… I mean X."

"Please enter, I just have to fill you in about some formalities."

Cy then followed his co… X into his office and took a seat in front of his desk. X office was surprisingly big for an office, but one side of the wall was mostly filled with bookshelves which contained more than just books. There were a lot of data disks too and a lot of what seemed holografic cubes(These cubes mostly contains either messages or holografic images). On the other side of the wall, one of his armour was exposed. And on the wall behind his desk, numerous pictures and certificates were exposed. Certificates which he received after numerous good missions and on special occasions. The pictures though, were more centred on his friends, units, and team mates.

"Okay, first, let's talk about your performance back in the training room… I saw that you are a buster user, and a pretty good one too!"

Cy, surprised by his statement couldn't say anything more than…

"Oh…it's really nothing… but thanks anyway."

"No seriously, I saw that you can learn fast when you finished your last opponent! It took me a while to figure that out myself…As for the writing test, nearly perfect except that I would have liked more details for the armour but it's still very good. Anyway, enough about that."

X then got out of his chair and reached for a file in one of his drawer.

"Now, with the formalities, I would like you to fill up your status sheet and after that, I'll take you for a tour of the HQ."

Cy quickly grabbed a pencil and filled all the info such as name, equipment and so on… and handed the sheet to X, who looked at it and said…

"Hmm, good! Everything seems to be in order… So now If you would follow me, I'll give you a tour of the HQ since you'll be living there from now on."

He then stored the said file back in his drawer and after this little speech, they stood up and got out of the office.

"So… where are we supposed to start Comman… uh I mean X."

"We'll just pick a direction and I'll describe what's important from there."

"Okay then."

They then took a direction and started to walk, X in lead.

"So… if I remember, we shouldn't be far from the…"

Just as he said it, they found themselves in the cafeteria.

"Oh yeah, the cafeteria. You can take most of your meals there, or you can just talk or relax. Watch out for crowded times though…"

"Uh…but about the meals… I don't really have a lot of money you know so… and what's the problem when it's crowded?"

"Don't worry, you only need to pay for the extras. The main ones are free. The problem is that if someone like Axl is there, there is a lot of chances that a food-fight will ensue…"

"Ah…I see what you mean…"

The visit continued smoothly, they then visited the training room.

"Here's the training room, the schedule on the door is to make reservation and to know when the room is currently in use… And like you see, Zero trains really often. Too often maybe…"

"Indeed… at least 4 hours each days…"

"It's normal anyway, you'll get used to it… So the next thing would be…

the break room."

They the arrived at a huge room with sofas, tables, chairs, TVs on the ceiling and speakers on the wall. X then proceeded.

"This room is the most popular in the HQ, since you can come here to relax after a tough mission or when you want to watch TV and listen music."

"Yep, I think I'll spend a lot of time in there!"

"Good to hear, there are a lot of other rooms but I'll let you discover them on your own. For now, I'll lead you to your room."

They continued to walk in the corridors for quite a while, took an elevator, and finally arrived to the living quarters of the 17th unit.

"So, if I check on the list, you're in the room 1704 that would be…"

"In front of us?"

"Uh…oh yeah, hehe, it seems so…anyway, here's the password for your door, but you're free to change it after the first use."

X then handed a copy of the password to Cy and…

"Oh and by the way, no missions are scheduled for now so you're free to do anything you want until you're called."

"Thanks a lot X! Uh… by the way, could you tell me where are the living quarters for both the 13th and 0th unit?… I have some friends that just entered today like me and I wanted to pay them a visit later in the day."

"Well, There is a plan of the HQ in each room so just check it when you'll enter…and oh I almost forgot, this afternoon, you'll be able to bring the things from your old home in your room."

"Okay, I'll set up my password and after I'll go see my best friend to be able to bring our things here!"

"Good, now if you'll excuse me, I have some more paperwork(damn it!) to do so, I'll be going. If a mission is set up, I'll call all my units with the speakers that are connected to my office so, just relax for now. See you!"

"Have a good day X!"

X then rushed back to his office, knowing how much works he had to do, even if he really disliked paperworks…

"Okay, now time to set up my new password and pick up the plan…hmm…let's see what I could use as a passwords…uhm, maybe… nah, too silly… okay, maybe this then:XY081705."

Cy entered the code and saw what his room looked like…

"Hmm… pretty much basic, but it's mostly because all my things are still at home…Anyway, let see this plan."

Cy picked the plan that was on a small desk and quickly located the quarters he wanted to go. It was not THAT far, since most of the living quarters are in the same sections, only not on the same floor.(which means: B1 for units 0th to 7th, F1 for units 8th to 14th and finally, F2 for units 15th to 21th.)

"Okay… I'll go see Albel first and after I'll go see Yugel, to see if everything's went right."

Cy then dashed out of his room, entered the password to lock the door, took the elevator and walked to the 13th unit quarters.

"Here I am… but…where would be Albel's room?… Well…I'll have to do it the old method then!"

Cy started to knock at every door of the quarter to locate Albel, getting various answer like "No" and "Go away" until he got a clear answer when he asked this:

"Is Albel in this room?"

"Cy, Yeah it's me, enter, the door's not locked!"

Cy opened the door and saw Albel in the middle of the room…looking at the walls.

"Could you please tell me what you're doing?"

"Oh, I'm just thinking of where I could put my things from our apartment in there… So, how did it goes to see your new commander?"

"It has gone well thanks, X is very friendly and he made me visit some parts of the HQ."

"Well, for me, Silver just made me visit the training room, gave me my password just after and vanished… it's not surprising since we're stealth units…after all… anyway. Should we go get our things?"

"Well, I would like to visit Yugel before so, just wait for me in the reception room."

"Oookay… you have eyes on her or what?"

"NO! Uh…I mean, no, I just want to get news of her. That's all!"

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say. I'll wait for you in the reception room, cya!"

"See ya later Albel!"

Cy the headed for the 0th unit quarters… and got to do the same stupid process to find the good room… But it seemed she wasn't there… but was she!

"Aww… too late, I missed her…"

And then, the door he was in front of opened and Yugel dashed out all of a sudden… colliding again against Cy…

"Ouch…uh?…Cy, it's you?"

"Yeah… It seems like we're destined to literally stumble on each other!…Anyway, what's with this dashing?"

"…Uh well…blushing I was going to get news from you… but apparently I didn't have to go far…"

The white metallic winged, teal and purple reploid, seemed to be looking away from Cy… who continued talking

"Well…I wanted to get some news from you too…anyway, Albel is surely waiting for me so…"

"…"

Yugel was about to turn back and close the door but Cy added…

"But I would like to help you carry your things that you're gonna bring there later so… would you like too have my help?"

"SURE!…hum… I mean, yes , I would like to! Just go to this address after you're finished with your things." She said, still blushing…

She then handed her old address that was inscribed on a piece of paper, to Cy.

"Okay, see you there then!"

"Yeah! Take care!"

Cy then walked back to the reception room and Yugel then closed the door… then talked to herself…

"Phew!…why do I have blush like this!… It's the first time I act like that… would it be?…maybe…"


	5. Chapter 5: A nice afternoon and

**Chapter 5: A beautiful afternoon and a dangerous night.**

We now return with Cy,on the way to the reception room where Albel is waiting, still in his thoughts…

"Damn…that was hard to ask! I'm surprised she accepted though…anyway, let's not make Albel wait too long…"

After a little walk, Cy finally arrived at the reception room to meet with Albel.

"So… Albel should be waiting somewhere around here…"

"Hey Cy! Over there!"

Albel, who seemed a little exhausted, was waiting outside the HQ with some boxes.

"Oh, here you are! Anyway, where did you get these boxes?"

"Oh I just asked at the front desk if we could borrow some for moving our stuff over here…"

"Oh, well, I don't know if we need THIS much but better have more than less! Anyway, let's get going!"

They then each took a pile of boxes and started walking toward their apartment. Albel then asked something.

"Sooo… how did it goes with Yugel?"

"Well…the usual, she collided into me, we talked and now I'll go help her to move her things after we finish with ours."

"Oh…"

"What?"

"I was expecting more crunchy details… But at least you can see her!"

Albel then winked at Cy…

"For the last time Albel… There is nothing between me and Yugel!"

Albel then took off is amused look…

"Okay okay, do not be so mad…anyway, we're almost there now."

After about half an hour, they finally found themselves before what was their apartment before they were accepted into the Hunters.

"So…what are we waiting for? Our stuff wont move on their own!"

"Let's finish this as fast as possible so that we'll have more free time tonight."

They then both entered in the apartment and began to put their video games and consoles, computers, music CDs, TV, food and all the things that were lying around in their respective boxes…Cy then found an old copy of a old video game lying in one of his drawer…

"Hmmm which game was it already…"

He then proceeded to read what was written on the game box… "Kingdom Hearts II"…

"Woah! It's indeed very old! I got it like… 7 years ago maybe…Still I'll keep it since this one is still very good. Anything on your side Albel?"

"Well a lot of old things too… and some I…really wouldn't want to have seen…"

Albel was like…having a different sound in his voice…

"Huh…Albel? Are you okay?"

"… Yeah yeah…just old memories coming back…anyway, let's leave as soon as possible, there are too much things that I don't want to remember in these old objects…"

"Oh…okay I see, anyway I'm finished with my things so we can leave whenever you want…"

"I'm finished too…let's go then."

They then picked up their boxes and got out of their apartment, still looking at it a last time and then started walking toward the HQ.

"Hmm… It's getting pretty dark you know, you're sure it's safe for you to go see her this late at night?"

"Are you sure you're okay Albel? It's supposed to be my line usually."

"Yeah yeah… I'm okay, it's just that I'm worried that's all…that's not really my style isn't it?"

"Yeah but it's okay, I know that you don't want to see another person that you care for be destroyed. Don't worry, we'll be alright!"

"Thanks pal… anyway… let's just put our things in our rooms."

At the HQ.

"So, since we're not in the same sector and that it's late, see ya tomorrow Albel!"

"Yeah… but before you go, please take this comm unit. If anything goes wrong while you're out, just give me a call… and say hi for me to Yugel too."

"Okay I'll transfer the message… Well… thanks a lot Albel. If anything's happening, I'll call you. See you later!"

"Later!"

Albel then watched as his best friend was dashing away…

"An take care… both of you!"

As Cy dashed out of the HQ, he looked again at the address Yugel gave him and followed the directions, well, tried to follow but finally decided to just read the streets name.

"So, let's see… If I'm at the right place, her house should be after this corner…"

Cy then saw what seemed to be Yugel, before her house door, with a lot of boxes at her side.

"Hi again Yugel!… As I see, I'm a little late, am I? Sorry, I'm not good with streets name…"

"Well… a little but there are still a lot of boxes to carry so…I wouldn't mind your help!"

Cy then helped her to carry the whole lot of boxes back to the HQ…and on the road, Yugel asked something…

"Cy, can I ask you something…?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Why are you helping me out like this… I mean, we only saw each other for the first time this morning… well it's not like I'm not liking your company but…?"(then to herself: "…Great! You almost said it, be more careful dammit!")

Then Cy… caught off guard by the question… tried to say something…

"Well…you know…it's…"

Then a loud charging sound was heard as Cy realised what it was and had just the time to say…

"Yugel! Watch out!"

Cy the shoved Yugel out of the way and then, a ball of light came out of the shadows and paralysed Cy…he was still conscious but couldn't move.

"CY!"

"Hugnh…"(to himself: "Aww…why there is always something's happening at the worst moment!")

Then a voice was heard, coming from the shadows…

"So… two new hunters in one night, I'm lucky!"

Yugel then answered, with a mad angry tone…

"WHO ARE YOU! SHOW YOURSELF!"

"Let's say… that I'm an old revived reploid."

The stranger came out of the shadows and was now fully visible. He was controlling a big armoured carrier… Cy then…still talking to himself…

"No… please tell me it's not this…"

He then quickly opened his comm unit.

"Albel… Albel can you hear me?"

Albel, who was now fully awake by hearing Cy screams…

"I'm on! What's the problem!"

"We quickly need reinforcement at these co-ordinates 31:43:99… Vi… att… paralysed…"

And then the comm signal was cut due to some technical problem Albel couldn't clarify.

"Damn it!…"

He then picked up his comm and started to send a message to his commander while running to the scene.

"This is Albel from the 13th unit, we need a medic team to these co-ordinates, I repeat, we need medics to these co-ordinates. CymicX from the 17th and Yugel from the 0th are being attacked, I'm going ahead! Finished!"

Albel then dashed as fast as he could to the last signal he received from his friend while… back at the scene…

"Damn! The field that his paralysing me have fried up the comm!"

"Oh, how sad!… Now, time to say good night!"

The stranger then dashed with his armoured carrier and gave the paralysed Cy a punch that sent him flying straight into a house wall. Knocking him unconscious from the dangerously low life signal and the critical damages. Then Yugel drew her sabre out from the rage of seeing Cy badly damaged…

"CYYYYYYYYYYY! YOU BASTARD! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!"

The mysterious maverick then started to laugh…

"Oh, how touching, the girl want to save his boyfriend eh? You want to get revenge? Then eat this girlie!"

The armoured carrier then sent a paralysing shot at Yugel, who got hit… and, as the armoured maverick was about to charge at her, another voice came in from the top a nearby house.

"You play the though guy in your armour, but let's see how it'll work without it, you maverick bastard!"

And then, a swift shadow came behind the armour and quickly sliced the circuits, deactivating the armour in the process.

"Damn!… Okay, you and your friends win for now, but be sure that I'll hunt every hunter who will make the mistake to be in my path!"

The maverick then jumped high and far in the distance and was soon out of view.

"Yeah, you better run maverick…I'll get you soon enough! So anyway Yugel, how did you like my stealth techniques!"

"This voice… Albel?"

Albel was then a little surprised to see that he was recognised this easily…

"Well, it seems that I can't hide it from you."

"But…how?"

"I gave Cy a comm unit linked to mine before he went to see you, so he sent me a distress signal with the co-ordinates…but it seems that he's in a pretty bad status now… anyway, a medic team is on the way."

"Cy…"

Then, the ambulance was heard and arrived on the scene. The Medic Captain got out of the vehicle and asked Albel…

"So, where are the victims?"

"They're there Will, calm down."

"Hmm… assistant! Bring me an anti-paralyse program and carry the injured reploid in the vehicle."

Will then administrated the program to Yugel, which un-paralysed her and then saw how in bad shape was Cy.

"Hmm…he's badly damaged….But I'll do my best with the help of Livesaver, at the base, to repair him."

He then looked at Yugel and said…

"Will you be okay young girl?"

"Yes thanks, I'll return the base by my own… And the injured reploid there is in Commander X's unit, if you wanted to warn him."

"Okay, thanks for the information lady, have a good night and try to rest, being paralysed can drain energy you know… Anyway, bye!"

Will and the medic team then carried Cy into the ambulance and drove back to the HQ. Albel then looked at Yugel…

"So… Yugel, want company to go back to the base?"

"… No…it's okay Albel, I'm o…"

Just as she said it, Yugel fell to the ground, tired from all the events that happened.

"Will was right about the energy drain… Well… I'm not gonna let you sleep in the streets tonight so.."

Albel then picked her up and carried her to the HQ. Arrived there he installed her on a couch in the reception room… Still having thoughts about all that just happened…

"Whoever maverick did this better not cross my sight again…"

Albel then headed for his room to relax a little from the frustration of letting the maverick escape…


	6. Chapter 6: Explanations

**Chapter 6: Explanation and restoration.**

Back in the reception room, the sunrays were starting to be visible through the window. There, Yugel was still sleeping on the couch where Albel left her last night. She started to open her eyes…but was welcomed by a blinding sunray.

"Ow…stupid sunrays…the last thing I remember was talking with Albel after Cy got carried to be re…"

She then suddenly remembered what happened last night when Cy helped her move her things to the base. The maverick… Cy flying into a wall… her being paralysed… She was now standing there, fully awake and dashed directly to the reception desk…but it was too early so the receptionist wasn't there…

"Dammit!… Where could he be?…"

She then remembered that Albel helped her last night…

"Ah! Maybe Albel will know!"

She then made her way to the 13th unit quarter… but when she arrived at Albel's door and knocked…no one answered and the door was locked…

"Great!… Now Cy is being repaired somewhere and I'm lost, there, in this huge HQ… sigh… Hey… maybe Cy's Commander will know something!"

She turned around, took the elevator not far from there and dashed her way to the 17th quarters and nervously tried to find X…well it IS Yugel so no need to try to find how she found him… She then started to talk, with an embarrassed look…

"Oh…sorry commander…hehe, didn't saw where I was going…"

"Ouch…well, it's not like it's the first time I get hit by something…or someone… and please call me X, I hate to be called Commander. Anyway, why you're such in a hurry?"

"Well, I was searching for one person that is in your unit and I thought that since you're the commander of this unit…"

"Oh… you must be talking about CymicX then, Will informed me of what happened to him last night, he's in Lifesaver office…or operation room if I may say so. Anyway, want me to lead you there?"

"Well, this HQ is so big and I'm not really used to know where the different sections are… if it's not too much trouble…"

"Nah, it isn't, I like to help. Anyway… on the way I would like to ask you some questions about what happened, if you can still remember."

"Well… yes I remember but Albel, CymicX's best friend, will surely have more details on the maverick that attacked us."

"Oh yeah, him. I will surely ask his version of what happened. But forget what I said about asking you some questions. Since Zero is your commander, I'll tell him about the situation and you'll surely be called for a little meeting."

"Okay…anyway, shouldn't we be on our way now?"

X then looked toward Yugel with a confused look.

"Where already?… Oh yeah, with all the talking I forgot that we were going to the operation room. Let's get going."

X in lead, they both walked through the corridors, while still talking a little about…huh… Yeah, Cy. X then looked at Yugel with a small grin on his face.

"So, you seems to really care about him, do you? To be up this soon in the morning searching for him… You must be really worried."

Yugel, who couldn't really do anything but blushing after what X said.

"Well… let's just say that without his intervention, It's me that would have been flying straight into the wall…I may be an angel type but this doesn't mean that I can fly after receiving an armoured carrier punch, and it would be me in the operation room… or even worse."

X continued with a little smile on his face.

"Hmm… So… he tried to protect you and you wanted to know if you "saviour" life was in danger, right?"

Yugel, still blushing from the questions X threw her.

"Yes… you could say that… if he was to die by my fault I wouldn't forgive myself! I don't want him to leave since you know I…"

X, now even more smiling since his "plan" was working.

"You, what?"

-Inside Yugel's head:-

"Hey! What do you think you're doing Yugel! Don't go and say it to everyone!"

"Sorry… I just got too much emotional… and a question, why my conscience is looking like Zero?"

"For that, ask yourself, it's your mind after all!… Anyway, say something before X start to think you froze!

-Back to reality-, X still waiting for her to answer…

"I don't want my best friend to go away…(to herself: Let's hope he'll believe that!)"

"Oh…I see."

Then, at a corner, X interrupted this little discussion.

"I'll stop there with the questions, the room is just around this corner. As for me, I would like to talk a little with Albel so, I'll let you get at you "saviour"'s side."

He finished with a little smile in her direction and then headed straight ahead. Yugel then started to talk to herself in her head…

"If he continues to call him that, I think that I'll have say it openly or else I may faint from an overload of emotions… But I think he's suspecting it… no way he could've asked such questions without having something in mind…anyway… Time to go support my saviour… I like that name though…"

Back with X, who started to talk out loud to… nothing visible at this point.

"I know you were spying us Albel, I have sensors you know! Now turn off your cloaking device, we have to talk."

Albel then deactivated his cloaking… still surprised X detected him so quickly.

"Awww… you're fast to have detected me this soon… Anyway, you want info on what happened right?"

"Yes indeed. You were the one who alerted the HQ of the attack, so you must know something."

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning."

He then took a deep breath and started to tell how all happened…

"Last night, Cy was going to help Yugel to transport her stuff from her house, to the HQ. Since I was a little worried, I gave him a comm unit linked to mine, in case things were to go wrong. After two hours or so… He contacted me by screaming, it fully woke me up. He told me that they needed reinforcement and told me the co-ordinates. And after he said something like "Vi…paralysed…" and then his comm fried for an unknown reason…"

X, who was listening closely, was beginning to have doubts on the attacker…

"Right after, I immediately sent a call for reinforcement, while dashing to the scene at the last signal I received from Cy. When I finally arrived, I saw Cy flying straight to a wall and Yugel get paralysed. So I decided to use my skills to help them, I cut the circuits of the armoured carrier and…"

X then interrupted Albel…

"Wait… you said an armoured carrier?"

"Yeah, why?"

While still thinking…

"…nothing, please continue."

"Okay… so it immediately sent the carrier offline and the attacker jumped away while saying things like "I will hunt every hunter who crosses my path!". And after, the medic team arrived, and you surely know the rest. Well except that I had to carry Yugel on my back since she was too exhausted to do anything…"

"Hmm… I may have found who attacked Cy but I need Zero's report when he'll meet with Yugel… anyway, you're free to go now."

"Okay, but please inform me if you know who may have done this to Cy… Okay? I want to make that bastard pay!"

"Sure, I'll remember!"

"Thanks X! See you later!"

"Yeah."

We now return with the worried Yugel, who was struggling to enter the operation room to see Cy.

"Please! Let me see him!"

Will then opened and…

"Sorry, but we need concentration to repair him so, sorry to disappoint you but you must wait… outside the room!"

Will the closed the doors tightly, leaving Yugel to bash on the doors.

"Why won't you let me see him!"

Yugel then calmed down a little when she heard someone speaks in the speakers.

"Ms.Yugel is called to Commander Zero's office, I repeat, Ms.Yugel at Zero's office, thanks."

"Okay… It must be the little meeting X told me about… Anyway, I don't like to leave him there but, I can't let my commander wait… Sigh, you better be there when I return!"

Yugel the made her way to the 0th unit quarter, and to Zero's office. She was about to knock but… Zero answered before.

"Come in! It's not locked!"

Yugel, surprised by how Zero could predict she was there…

"How could he know I was near…?… Anyway…"

She then shook the hand of her commander and took a seat. Zero's room was far from looking like X's. There were mostly things on the wall like pictures, certificates, training records and some of his weapons hanging on the wall behind his desk.

"So… X informed me that you and your "saviour", or one of his unit, were attacked last night?"

"(In her head: Why does X keep calling him like that!)…Anyway, yes, me and CymicX were attacked by a strange maverick last night."

"I would like to hear what happened please."

Yugel then started to tell how all this mess happened…

"Okay… So, Cy was helping me carrying my crates to the HQ when, all of a sudden, he shouted, shoved me aside and got hit by a paralysing shot. The attacker then revealed himself as an old revived reploid… He was controlling a big armoured carrier. Cy seemed to talk but I was too shocked by what happened to care. The stranger then dashed straight toward Cy and gave him a punch that sent him flying into a wall, knocking him down instantly. I then got into a rage and tried to take him head on… a total failure! He paralysed me too and was about to repeat what he did with Cy but then, Albel came, after hearing Cy distress call, and swiftly cut the circuits of the armour, sending it offline. The attacker then flew away, while still threatening us while talking."

"Hmmm… If it's really what happened, then I think we'll have another annoying maverick wandering around…again."

"You know who it was?"

"Well, I'm not 100 sure but there's a lot of sign that point toward a certain maverick direction."

With a little depressed tone, Yugel followed by a…

"I see…"

"Anyway, I know that you just entered in my unit but… you're free for the day. After all you went through, I understand that you want to be with the one that saved you… and that you REALLY care for… you don't have to hide it to me. X told me about the little discussion he had with you… I had the same emotions for a special someone one time, far ago… but… anyway, it's none of your business. You can return at his side now!"

Yugel, after hearing this, felt a little worried for Zero but still, her main concern was Cy…

"Thanks… Commander Zero!"

Yugel then dashed as fast as she could to the operation room and, in front of the door, on a bench… Will was waiting. When he saw her coming he quickly got back up.

"Yugel?"

"Yes, what is it? Is he okay?"

"Yes, he's out of danger now, but he still need some rest. You can stay in the operation room with him if you want, but it's only because you're his girlfriend that I let you in!"

With a shocked tone, Yugel answered.

"Hey! It's not what you think! He's not my boyfriend…(in her head: at least…not yet…) He's just one of my best friend and I care about him."

"Whatever… have a good afternoon!"

Yugel then thanked Will for letting her enter and quickly ran to Cy's side, holding his hand, waiting for him to wake up…


	7. Chapter 7: Needed Break

_Wow!...Soemone actulally said something about my fic! Well, thanks _**golden-eyedwolf842**_! Even if there's only one reader...I'll continue to update more frequently. Actually i have already written up to chapter twelve but I'll wait for reviews and criticisms first. _**  
**

_Here's chapter 7, hope you'll like!_

**Chapter 7: Everyone needs a break after this!**

Now with Albel who, after leaving Yugel in the reception room, made his way to his room and tried to rest a little… And after, decided to start the unpacking of his things.

"Phew, almost finished! With all the recent events, I didn't even get to finish to place all my things… Okay, so now the only box left is… well, I can open it later, it's not urgent after all… Anyway…"

He then left his room to go to the relaxation room. On the way, loud noises could be heard from the training room, by curiosity, Albel checked who was training at this moment on the register near the closed door…and that made so much noise.

"…Hmmm… "11th unit, Jome", Isn't it the unit with the reputation of being strong but really violent and berserk?…Oh… well, I'd better not stay in front of this door when this one will come out… I don't want to lose any part of my body."

Albel then continued his way to the relaxation room and sat on a nice, comfortable sofa, grabbed one of the headgear, and remained there, listening to some music… But even the music couldn't cover the loud scream coming from the corridor…

"…Please, not what I think it is…please!"

He then saw a tall, medium sized reploid, orange in colour and carrying a huge, two-handed beam axe, coming through the door of the relaxation room… Albel, still in his thoughts…

"Yep…it is!"

The moment the orange reploid saw Albel, he immediately made his way to him, with what seemed like a…disturbing look.

"You, why are you looking at me like this?"

"Huh… well… to be honest… it's not everyday I see someone carrying an activated weapon inside the base…"

"Oh! Yeah, forgot to deactivate it after my training!"

"So I assume your Jome, of the berserk unit…and surely the one who was screaming a moment ago?"

"Yep! It's always nice to scream after a good battle!"

"…Ooookay… if you say so… anyway, my name's Albel if you wanted to know, I'm in the stealth unit."

"Yeah, I figured, with this stupid look!"

Albel then looked at the tall orange reploid with a annoyed look.

"Could you repeat what you said? I look stupid?"

"Yep, with a frame like this, sleek and feeble, it was obvious!"

"Well, sorry if I'm not looking like a crazy moron!"

And they both continued to argue like this for a looooong time…so let's get back to CymicX and Yugel in the operation room…

"Please…wake up soon Cy, it worries me to see you in this state!"

Yugel, still holding Cy's hand, was still trying to wake him up, even if Will said to let him wake up on his own…

In CymicX head…

"Cy…"

"…Huh?"

"Cy…"

"What?"

"Wake up damn it!"

Cy quickly recognised the voice…

"X?"

"No, your consciousness!"

"But…why are you looking so much like X then?"

"It's not my fault if you see me like this, it's your head after all!"

"Okay…okay, so why are you screaming after me?"

"Well, don't you see that you're sleeping right now? The armoured carrier's fist that punched you, remember!"

"Oh yeah… that… Just when I was about to tell her… damn it!"

"Then wake up for real idiot! If you really want to see her then wake up!"

"Yeah! Wake up and kiss her deeply! And squeeze her…"

X then cut his sentence by trying to hit him with a charge and Cy then looked at the strange shape that was coming close to them…

"Didn't I locked him somewhere a while ago!"

Cy then continued, with an annoyed look and tone…

"Don't tell me it's who I think it is…"

"Yep, the "other" part of your mind which is represented as none other than Bass…"

"Hey, listen to me you two!"

Cy then looked at Bass, annoyed…

"And why should I listen to a fin helmeted robot who only think about jumping at the girl that is in front of me?"

"Because, like it or not, I'm a part of your mind idiot! And…"

But X didn't let him finish…

"And what? You're not supposed to be there unless Cy decide so. If you don't want me to get my Ultimate Armour and Nova Strike you until you're a pile of dust, just get the hell out of here!

Cy then nodded to approve what his main conscience said…

"Sigh… Fine, I was just trying to give you tips, geez!"

Bass then turned away and returned to his locked room… X then took from there.

"Anyway, now that all is in control, it would be wise if you could wake up as like… Now!"

"Okay, okay, you're really strict are you?"

"Don't blame me, it's your head like I said!"

"Oh yeah, anyway, I'll wake up now!"

Back to reality…

"Huh…"

"Cy!"

Cy then managed to say something…even if he was still tired, and confused of what happened in his head. With a little smile…

"Oh… Hi Yugel…!"

"You're back!"

She then, in a sudden rush, hugged Cy as strong as she could… relieved to see him awake. Cy then thought to himself…

"Okay… that's a new reaction!…Maybe I should do something aside from not reacting and looking like an idiot!…After all, It's not each day that Yugel is so close to me…"

Cy then returned the hug…even if he was still laying in a bed…

"You made me so worried! I'm so glad to see you back!"

Cy then followed…while blushing from Yugel's reaction.

"Well… I'm glad to be back too!… But… Yugel?"

"-Yes?"

"I would like to talk to you later in the day…in a private spot…"

"Oh…and where would you want to meet?"

"On the roof, at midnight… Is it okay with you?"

Yugel was then surprised by Cy proposition and looked at him with a shy look.

"Certainly Cy!… I'll be there, you can count on me!"

"Thanks… now if it's okay, I would like to rest a little more…"

"Sure Cy… see you tonight then?"

"Yeah… see you tonight."

He then waited for her to be out of the room… and whispered to himself…

"My little angel…"

On Yugel side.

"I'm so glad to know he's okay… I can't wait to tell him this thing…THE thing… Is it for that that he wanted to meet on the roof tonight?… It would be too good to be true though.. Well, Anyway, let's unpack my things before tonight. I didn't even took care of that since I cared too much about him…"

She then made her way to her room. Not caring about the loud noises coming from the now-not-so-much-relax room…

"Now…I sure hope that my things are not TOO broken from the event last night…"

She then unpacked her boxes and started to place her things in the room until everything was in order. Which mean that she ended the task near 11pm in the evening.

"-Phew, It took a while but at least all is in place…"

She then checked her clock…

"Woah! It's that late already? I should really get prepared now!"

And she then removed her battle armour, and dressed in much convenient cloths. Which means a pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and a deep-blue wool shirt, since it was going to be cool outside at this hour.

"Okay… now, direction, the roof!"

She then headed to the elevator… Still a little nervous at what could happen this night…


	8. Chapter 8: Fate isn't always bad

_Before starting the chapter, I'll answer the...huh, only review I had in months. Anyway:_

**Slade2.0:**_ Thanks for the compliment. And yes, I well know that the romance IS rushed a little but you'll see some explanation in this chapter. And of course, It'll be used in a turning point later in the story. Thanks for reviewing!_

_And now, here's chapter 8! _**  
**

**Chapter 8: Fate may not be cruel all the time…**

On Albel's side…things were little more…how to say it…violent… Him and Jome, after arguing for what seemed hours, started a fight in the middle on the relaxation room… not so much relax for now, making all the other reploids go away. But they finally came to an end… after about 3 hours of fighting…With Albel

"Ouch…"

"Argh…"

"Ouch… you're pretty good for a big crazy moron…"

"…And you're a good fighter for a little sleek twit…Wanna be friends?"

"Err…Okay…I don't think I heard correctly, repeat please!"

"Well, since you were able to stand up to me, you would certainly make a good friend!"

" …Okay, strange way of thinking but I would not refuse the company of a strong reploid…well… berserk but strong anyhow…"

"Good, But…I'm really tired after the fight we just had so…anyway, Do you have plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Not really… oh yeah I remember now…Silver wanted to see me tomorrow morning… why?"

"Well, since my commander want to see me too, I thought that after, we could do a co-op training in the simulation room (another word for training room)."

"I'm always ready for a good fight, sure, so let's say tomorrow at 1 pm?"

"Sure! See ya later little guy!"

"See ya later crazy guy!"

They then both made their way to their respective quarter but… The elevator was in Albel's way and… let's say he was a little curious

"Ahh… I can't wait to sleep! I'm tired to hell!… Huh… why is the elevator's active this late at night?… It's suspicious… I might as well check it since I'm there!"

What he didn't knew is that someone familiar was in the elevator… Which was Yugel, still nervous.

"Well… I sure hope it's for THIS that Cy wanted to see me alone in a private spot, or maybe it's just me being too positive… Anyway… I have to stop being nervous like that…"

Then a little "ting" which was meaning that she had arrived on the roof… She took a deep breath and moved out of the elevator…

"Well, it's the time Yugel! Pull yourself together and stay calm!"

As the doors opened, Yugel saw Cy, there, wearing casual clothes like her, gazing at the moon… He seemed really preoccupied… So she decided to start the conversation.

"Cy…?"

Cy snapped out of his trance like state after hearing Yugel's voice.

"Oh, you're there…!"

"You know I wouldn't betray promises to you…"

"Thanks…"

"Cy?… Are you okay, you seemed preoccupied by something else when I came… Is there something on your mind?"

"Oh…it's nothing, only thinking about what I was going to say to you tonight… to be sure I wouldn't screw up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…"

And then…like every nice moment have to be interrupted… "ting"!

"What is that?…at this hour?"

"…"

Then… Albel coming out of the elevator…

"Okay, whoever you are, what are you doing up there and at this late hour in the night!"

Cy then took an exasperated tone…

"Albel, It's me damn it!"

"Cy? What are you doing here this late?… and with… Yugel?"

Cy then ran to the elevator door, grabbing Albel on the way.

"What I am doing is none of you concern, and I won't let something else interfere with what I have to say again!"

"You're sure you're okay?…"

Cy then threw Albel back in the elevator and pressed on the "1st floor" button.

"Sorry Albel… This is really important to me but… I'll explain later!"

The doors then closed…

"Okayyyy… It is me or I wasn't really supposed to be there…heh… anyway. I'm not going to ruin my best buddy's plans. I'm too tired to do anything anyway!"

Back on the roof…

"Cy?…What's so important to you that you had to literally throw Albel out of the place like this?"

"Well…you know, after coming close to being destroyed last night, I realised that this job is really dangerous…and that I don't want something else to happen that would prevent me from telling it to you…Yugel… even if we only first encountered 2 days ago, since we first encountered… well, collided… I couldn't put you out of my mind… Even If I looked like a moron while looking at you with my freezed look… It was because I was to shy to express anything at the moment… And when I was about to say something, a maverick came to ruin the night… well not completely since you were not injured… To know that you were still alive is what made me wake up earlier…to finally express my feelings… That's why I threw Albel out of the place, I'm tired of being interrupted…"

"Cy…I have to say something too!"

Cy then took a more low and soft voice…

"And what would it be?"

Yugel, with tears in her eyes, ran to Cy, in shock, who caught her…

"Never, I mean never make me worry like that again!… I don't want to lose you! EVER!"

"Yugel…"

She then paused a little to say…

"I love you CymicX!"

Cy, who was getting emotional after finally having heard the thing he wanted to hear… still shocked…

"I love you too Yugel! And I will never leave you… EVER! Even if something bad happens, I'll be sure to always be back for you!"

There, we could see the two reploids, hugging tightly in each others arms, both crying of happiness…

"I can't describe how much better I feel now! You don't know how long I've been holding this!"

"Trust me, I am in the same state as you are… my love. That's mostly why I didn't saw that I was going face first into the wall back when the announcement was made… I was still looking at you."

"Well you know… I kind of hoped it was for that, even if you hurt yourself… And all this time we were having the same feelings… fate can be nice sometimes… And just a last question… could… I… you know… ki…"

He didn't get the time to finish his sentence since Yugel was…err… already answering as they kissed passionately for what seemed an eternity… Yugel then watched Cy, with a little smile.

"Are you satisfied?"

"Like I'm going to complain!"

They then both headed toward the elevator, still hugging each others.

"So… I guess we'll have to return to our own room now…sigh…"

"Well… if you want company… I could always…"

"Yes I would!"

"Okay… but we should head to your room, my boxes are still lying around in my room… and I don't think it would be convenient."

"No problem!"

"You're sure it's okay?"

"I said yes so stop asking questions and just come with me already!"

"Oookay…"

They then both headed to Yugel's room… and upon entering…

"Wow, you sure are fast to place your things! And nicely too… It would have took me hours just to get the things out…"

"Thanks Cy!…Anyway, I'm tired… you know…with all the emotions we had tonight…"

"Same here… let's get to sleep…"

As Cy was going to sleep on the couch… Yugel grabbed his hand.

"Oh no no no! You're sleeping with me tonight! Understood!"

"Huh… are you really sure… I mean… isn't it a little rushed? What do the others will think?"

"We are just going to sleep together… It's not like we were going to do…you know what!"

Cy then continued, with a relieved look on his face.

"Phew, yeah, you're right!"

"What does this "phew" meant!"

"Huh… nothing! Nothing, I assure you!(to himself, nice move…idiot!)"

"Yeah… anyway… just having you at my side will make me sleep better! You don't imagine how much trouble I had sleeping these past days…"

They then both got in her bed, kissed deeply and got to sleep. Yugel hugging Cy tightly, both deeply sleeping in each others arms…


	9. Chapter 9: Troubling News

**Chapter 9: Troubling news**

Still in Yugel's room… in the morning… a voice from the intercom could be heard.

"Yugel…Yugel, report please, YUGEL!"

Yugel,who was still a little sleepy…

"Uhh…oh…"

She then slowly made her way to the intercom, trying not to wake up Cy, who was still sleeping.

"Yes… Commander?"

"Ah finally you woke up!… I want you to come to my office as soon as possible, and if you see CymicX, please say to him that X is waiting in his office… We couldn't find him in his room or anywhere so…"

"Well…actually he's in my room…still sleeping…"

Zero then took the occasion to take a joking voice…

"Oh… You had a nice night I suppose! Not too tired?"

Yugel…a little angry at her commander, took a sarcastic tone…

"Ha…ha…ha… very funny commander!"

"What?"

"… Please commander, it's nothing of your concern…I'm coming right away in 15 minutes."

"Okay, remember to make the message to your love…" click

Yugel immediatly closed the intercom…

"Sigh…Cy may have been right after all… anyway… Now Cy, YOU WAKE UP!"

Cy seemed to… do not even hearing anything…still sleeping like a rock…

"Okay… so you want to play like this heh? I'll use the more direct method then!"

Yugel then used her usual technique… she literally jumped on Cy… who was woke up now…surprised and…confused.

"Oh… Yugel?… what are you doing…literally…on me?"

"Well, it seemed the only way to wake you up!"

"Well… it's not that I complain but next time…you could use a less suggestive way you know?"

"Suggestive? What do you mean?"

"Do I really have to explain?"

After a minute, Yugel finally got what Cy was talking about…

"… Nah… but no more details please… Anyway, our respective commanders called us over at their office."

"Well… I'll go now, I have to get my armour on you know…"

"Yeah, but there's a payment to go out of my room!"

Yugel then hugged Cy and gave him a nice, long kiss.

"Woah! I think I'll pay more often like this!"

"Well, it's only natural you know!"

"Yeah, anyway, let's get going. I'll meet you after in the relaxation room."

"Okay my love! See ya!"

"See ya my sweet little angel!"

Cy then made his way to his room, equipped his armour and went directly to X's office by taking the elevator… Yugel made the same thing, and was going to Zero's office.

On Cy's side…

"Oh CymicX, where have you been?"

"Well…I'm fine ,thanks. Sorry for not being in my room this morning… you know…I was in…one of the 0th unit room…"

"Oh, Okay, no need to explain, It's no big deal anyway…Just some new information… as for Yugel, you finally expressed to each other?"

"Huh, how did you know?"

"Oh, I just talked with Yugel a little while you were operated…and she appeared to have a lot of interest and care in you so… I guessed! It was really funny to see how she tried to hide it!… Anyway…"

"Okay…I see, so, what is it Commander?"

X then took a more serious tone.

"Well, we may have identified the maverick that attacked you…"

"Really! Who is it?"

"You may not believe me but… it's… Vile!"

"What? Wasn't he destroyed for good during the 3rd Maverick uprising? That can't really be him… right?"

"We thought so but…all signs point to him… From the information that Albel, Yugel and you gave…"

"Oh…I see… I should have knew that I saw these paralysing shots somewhere!"

"Indeed…we are now doing investigations to get more sources… you may be called for a mission soon so just stay in the base for now okay? We'll need you're assistance for this mission!"

"Yeah sure, you can count on me X!"

"Thanks Cy, you're dismissed. Say Hi to Yugel! I'm happy to know that one of my unit found someone."

"Thanks X, I'll do the message! While we're at it, say hi to Alia!"

"…Why do everyone is getting that kind of conclusion, we're only friends!"

Cy then made a big smile before adding…

"Whatever you say X!"

He then headed to the relaxation room…

On Yugel's side

"WHAT?"

"Yep, it seems that this old maverick bastard is still alive somehow…"

"So you're saying that Vile, the same maverick that attacked you during the 1st and 3rd uprising but that was "destroyed", is still alive?"

"All signs point to it… Annoying, isn't he?"

"Oh he'll be so dead when I'll encounter him again!"

"Yugel, please control yourself…"

But she was still not hearing him…

"No one do that to my lover and get away with it like this! I'll make him pay!"

"YUGEL!"

She then finally came back to her senses…

"…Sorry, I lost control…so anyway, what do we do now?"

"Well, we may call you for a mission soon… you can wander around in the HQ if you want until then though…"

"Okay Commander!"

"You can do other things too if you want…"

He said with a little grin…

"Commander…please stop joking on this okay! Or I'll not be responsible for what I'll do after!"

"Aww…if we can't even have a little fun! Geez…Anyway, you're dismissed!"

"Okay Zero, See you soon!"


	10. Chapter 10: The first mission

**Chapter 10: The first mission…**

In the relaxation room, Albel, who was sitting on a couch, was thinking…

"Hmm… I wonder why Silver gave me info on Vile…oh yeah, X surely informed him since I asked to have news as soon as possible…"

Cy then entered the room, Albel made a "Hey Cy!" and Cy immediately went to sit near his friend.

"Hi there Albel! Had a nice day yesterday?"

"Well, aside from the fact that I fought a guy from the 11th unit here and that strangely, he wanted to be friend with me after. Everything went pretty normal."

He then made a little grin…

"And you? Spent a nice day, or night I might say?"

"Well, I slept to recover from me collision with a wall during the day and… oh yeah, sorry about the throwing I gave you last night!…You see… me and Yugel…"

Albel then sat up and took a victory pose…

"Ha, I knew it! I knew that there was something between you and her!"

"Well… I was about to say it but… Anyway, yeah I made my big declaration yesterday night…"

"And? What did she said?"

Then a voice could be heard coming from the entrance…

"Hey! Hi there love! Hi Albel!"

"Errr.. well, does it answer your question?"

"Yeah… In a really direct way but yeah!"

Yugel then came to sit near her boyfriend and said…

"So, what's up you two?"

"Well, to be honest, we were talking about you…"

"Yeah, I was asking what was your answer to his declaration… but you answered it before him."

Yugel then smiled and blushed…

"Oh, well, he wasn't the only one making a declaration you know. Nice situation it was though, I'm far from complaining!"

"So I am!"

"Nice to see you two happy like that!…Anyway, just a question, did your commanders called you this morning?"

"Yeah… even if I had to do the message to Cy myself that X wanted to see him…"

"Oh…I see, not too tired?"

"…Told ya Yugel…"

"Not you too Albel!… That's enough with Zero making the same conclusions! We only slept together, nothing happened! Understood!"

"Okay,…Okay, calm down now! It's just hard to imagine nothing happened…"

"C'mon! I'm not like you Albel!"

"Anyway, they can think what they think, I don't care!"

"You have a point there…anyway, back on the subject. Yeah our commanders called us to give us some information about "Vile"… why?"

"Because Silver did the same with me too… And said that we may be called for a mission soon…"

"Zero said the same thing!"

"Like X did."

"So that means…"

Then a voice from the speakers could be heard.

"Units 0th, 13th and 17th are called to the mission briefing room immediately, I repeat…"

"You just had to say it didn't you Albel!"

"Hey…like it's my fault… Anyway, shouldn't we get going?"

"Yeah, now is not the time to argue. Let's go!"

"Right!"

The trio then walked out of the room to their destination, where their commanders and the other hunters were waiting. Zero then started to talk.

"Good, everyone seem there, so let's start."

He then activated an holoprojector that showed a detailed plan of the city.

"Today's mission will be mostly about gathering information on a group of mavericks that may cause some serious trouble."

X then took the turn to talk.

"Indeed, after the recent events, some mavericks signal have been detected on our scanners. They seem to have took control of some part of the town, inhabited though so no lives were lost. Still, it's our job to stop them before they decide to cause casualties."

After, Silver started to talk.

"We'll divide each units in order to form groups."

He then started to give the teams, and a name for each of them.

"All the ones with the "Theta" team name will be assigned to me, the ones with the "Zeta" team name will be under commander's Zero's command and the "Omega" team name will be led by commander X. Any question?… No, then please prepare yourselves and be in the navigation room in 10 minutes. Dismissed!"

All the units then prepared themselves… and our trio was talking.

"So, what name did you get Yugel?"

"Omega, you?"

"Omega too! Nice coincidence, Albel?"

"Same here, it's like they wanted us to be in the same team…I don't complain though! Nice to be with you two."

Yugel then seemed really happy…

"Yep, we'll finish this mission in no time!"

"There's good chances that we may…Anyway, we should get going before we get in trouble for being late!"

Then both Albel and Yugel answered…

"Right!"

The trio then made their way to the navigation room… to begin their first mission!


	11. Chapter 11: The fight begins

_Yup, after a while of not uploading anything, I decided to restart weekly updates for a while. Read and Enjoy! _

**Chapter 11: The real fight begin!**

In the navigation room, our trio were waiting for the beaming devices to be ready… Cy then asked something to X.

"Uh…Commander?"

"Yes?"

"Is there a reason why we're only four?"

"Well, not all the units are on their working days you know."

"Oh…well, I'm sure we'll still be alright…right?"

"Of course, it's not like it's a big dangerous mission there, just follow my orders and we'll come out okay."

"Right commander!"

Cy then returned with his 2 other team mates… Albel first asked...

"So?"

"What did he said?"

"He said that not all the units are on their working days, that's why its only us and X in the Omega group."

"Well, I'm quite sure we'll be okay…unless there's another armoured carrier!"

"Ugh…don't remind me about it!"

"Sorry sweetheart."

"It's okay my love."

"…Anyway… just be careful you two!"

X then came to them and said…

"Our beaming destination is ready, please follow me!"

The four then headed in the devices and beamed to a point near their destination. It was indeed a old inhabited part of the town, their destination was an abandoned factory near the end of the main street. X then started to shout…

"Omega unit! Prepare your weapons!"

"Uh…commander, there's not an enemy around you know…"

"And? We must be ready in case the maverick sent something to stop us."

"Okay, forget what I said!"

X then readied his buster, as did Cy. Yugel took her beam sabre out of his compartment in her back and activated it, as did Albel with his twin beam daggers. They then started to advance, cautiously looking around them for anything that may be suspicious…

"Anything to report on your side?"

Yugel first answered...

"Nothing commander."

"Nope, nothing here too."

Then a charged buster shot could be heard near them…

"Nope, nothing but that fried robot that was creeping in this dark alley."

"Uh… okayy…just warn us next time, we need to be aware of any danger that is around us!"

"Yeah, please don't go shooting things without warning…"

"Heh… I don't care as long as nothing bad happens!"

"Okay…if that's what you want…"

The group then continued, without much troubles and then arrived to their primary destination and entered…

"Be on your guard! There might be traps around here…"

Then a loud "click" could be heard… near Albel.

"Uh…commander…I think I've stepped on something… It's not too bad right?"

Cy then quickly answered...

"Oh…I think It is!"

Albel then quickly saw that they were surrounded by five big robotic and aggressive dogs…

Yugel then readied her sapphire beam saber.

"So, commander? What's the plan?"

X charged his buster and then answered

"I'll take care of these two there, you take the other three!"

"Right, do your best and be careful everyone!"

Cy then dashed at the robotic dog that was near him and shot repeatedly on it…little to no damage done… On Albel's side were the same no real damage at all, but still dodging the hits, as it was on Yugel's side… On Cy's side...

"Damn!…these things must surely have a weak point somewhere?… But where?"

Cy thought about that while still dashing to evade the hits, and then, something came to him…

"Yes, it must be the parts that are the less visible…so… that mean it's surely under them!"

Cy then dashed toward the dog while charging and slid under him, releasing the charge while he was under his enemy… who seemed to be destroyed after receiving the charge.

"Heh! I'm really good with weak points these days!"

The two other, who heard him…

"What? You destroyed it? How?"

"Yeah, what she said!"

Cy then stared at them…

"Just aim for their belly under them! It's their weak point!"

Yugel and Albel then started their tactics, Yugel dash-slided under the dog, her sapphire coloured sabre pointing upward, causing a huge slice in the robotic dog who let out a loud cry before exploding. Albel did much the same, just faster since he trained in that. Both Albel and Yugel then shouted...

"YESSSS!"

"Finally finished?"

The three then looked at X, who was waiting for some time…

"You really took a lot of time to hit their weak point did you?"

"…Well, it IS our first mission you know X?"

"Yeah, it's not like we have years of experience behind us!"

"Yeah, what she said...again!"

"Okay…okay, no need to be angry about this… let's head deeper into the factory then!"

The group then made their way to another large, frozen room… where a loud laugh could be heard…

"Haha! So the hunters have finally decided to pay me a visit eh?"

Cy angrily shouted...

"Who are you maverick scum, show yourself!"

"Hey! That was MY line!… Hrmm, I mean, show yourself maverick!"

What they saw didn't really pleased them…it was none other than…

"Blizzard Buffalo, What are you doing here! You're supposed to be dead!"

"Heh, surprised to see me again X? I was revived by an old friend!"

"Revived… like the maverick that attacked me?"

"Not another one…"

"Yes indeed! Prepare to be frozen to your circuits!"

Blizzard then dashed toward the group who dodged quite easily…

"You may be revived but you've not been really powered up…"

"

"Oh yeah! Then see if you can dodge that!

Blizzard then started to emit a loud humming sound…

"Oh damn, Everyone! Get out of the way!"

They all listened…well almost…

"What, commander?"

But a little too late as a huge beam enveloped Yugel, freezing her…

"Noo!…Damn it!"

Cy then headed to break the ice that was imprisoning his girlfriend, while that X and Albel tried to land an attack. But it seemed that his armour was reinforced to take no damages from normal hits…

"Damn… any idea commander?"

"Well… maybe, but we'll need Yu…"

By the time he was to say it, Cy already had finished unfreezing Yugel…

"Huh…never mind, everyone! At my signal, attack at the same time!…One!"

X and Cy charged their buster…

"Two!"

Albel put himself in attack stance…

"Three!

Yugel, who had the time to retake her senses did the same after…

"ATTACK!"

At the signal both X and Cy released their charge at full power, Albel and Yugel dashed-jumped above Blizzard and with an almost perfect timing, slashed Blizzard at the same time the charges hit him…

"Nooooo! Too much damage at one time! System overload!…Argh!"

And then the classical "maverick explosion" took place for about a minute…

"Yes! We got him!"

"Hehe! Stupid buffalo, you underestimated us!"

Yugel then added, with a trembling voice since she was still froze a little

"Yeah! Revenge!"

"Nice work team! Mission complete! I'll ask Alia to beam us out!"

X then opened his comm channel…

"Alia! This is X, the mission is done there, please beam us back!"

"Got it X, Nice to see everything went alright darling!"

As Cy, Albel and Yugel heard that…they couldn't help but laugh!

"Alia… please… not in front of the team!"

"Is it so embarrassing?… Anyway, beaming you out in 10 seconds!"

The group was then surrounded by a light and they all beamed back to the HQ.

As they came back, X asked…

"So, do the other team have been reporting?"

"Yeah, they said everything went pretty normally there too."

"Good! But I'll have to talk to the general about something… Anyway, since it's pretty late in the evening, team, you are dismissed!"

The three answered in unisson

"Okay commander!"

The three then headed outside the navigation room…

"So…anyway, I'm going to sleep…Yawn! I'm so tired… See ya!"

"See ya!"

As Albel took the way of his room, Cy was going to head to his room when…

"Uh Cy, Would you mind sleeping in my room tonight too?"

"Uh…No, I'd be pleased to, why?"

"Well, I wanted to thank you for unfreezing me… and that I would need help to…you know… heat a little…"

"Thanking me?…Heating you?… How?"

She then blushed a little and added...

"You'll find out soon enough… my saviour!"

Yugel then gave a long passionate kiss to Cy, who was doing the same…

"Just come with me in my room tonight and I'll assure you we'll have a nice time!"

"What?…You mean?…Oh!…I see! I'll be glad to help!"

They then both hurried to Yugel's room…


	12. Chapter 12: Dashing denseness

**Chapter 12: Dashing denseness.**

On their way to her room…

"Huh…Yugel, is it really necessary to dash through the corridors?…I mean, it's not like there was a fire somewhere is it?"

"…"

"Huh…Forget what I said…but it was not a reason to shove Zero out of the way you know?"

"Hey, it's only my commander after all! I don't care what he thinks, we have more important business to attend to!"

"Huh…Okaay…well you have a point but!…"

"Then stop talking and keep dashing!"

"Well…as you wish."

While still shoving some reploids aside in their rush, they both made it safely to Yugel's room…

"Finally!"

"Yeah!…But… where is the heater? How are we going to heat your room without one?"

Yugel then stood there… discouraged…

"Cy… You're really dense are you?"

"...What?"

Still really desperate... Yugel tried to ecplain.

"We won't need a damn heater to do that you know?"

"Are you sure of that?…I mean, what else could heat this room?"

"Okay! I tried the subtle way to explain it to you but it seems you don't catch it… time for the direct approach!"

"Wha…?"

Yugel then gave a huge, long and passionate kiss to Cy, who returned it without hesitation and then…

"Nice… hey! I forgot my sleeping clothes back at my room!"

She then removed her helmet.

"Trust me, you won't need them!"

Cy, who finally understood the situation, slapped himself on the forehead...

"Huh… Ahh! Now I see!"

"It was about time you know!"

But then… a ringing sound could be heard from Cy's helmet…

"…Don't tell me it's your comm unit?"

CymicX then flipped his comm off and threw his helmet somewhere in the room.

"Don't worry, they'll just have to call back when I'll have less important things to do!"

After that they both continued to kiss deeply while removing their armour and making their way to…errrr… the bed… Okay! Time to go see how X is doing with the general!(You were not really thinking I was going to describe the whole scene, are you?)

In Signas's Office…

Signas was sitting behind his desk, doing some paperwork when a knock could be heard…

Signas: Who's there?

X: X sir, reporting form the last mission!

Signas: Oh, come on in then!

Signas then unlocked the door and X entered and took place in front of his desk.

Signas: So, how did it goes?

X: Without too much trouble general, except for the head maverick of the sector…

Signas: Something weird about him?

X: Yeah… remember the 3rd maverick incident?

Signas: Well…I wasn't a general back there but who couldn't see what happened?… Yes I remember… why?

X: The head maverick of the sector was one of the 8th head mavericks back then…Blizzard Buffalo.

Signas: Hmm… If I remember the files I checked about the incident, he froze and controlled a part of the town didn't he?…But didn't you destroyed him?

X: That's what I thought, until today… Something's really suspicious in all of this…

Signas: Well, I can't hide that I find that really disturbing but… with the lack of information…

X: Yeah… Maybe we should ask Zero and Silver more details about their part of the mission?

Signas Yes, nice idea…but tomorrow. It's getting really late now X. You should go take a well earned rest. I'll call you and the other two tomorrow morning.

X: Okay General…You're right, I could use a little break from the events that just happened… See you tomorrow General!

X then got out of Signas's office...

Signas: I knew it would happen...

We now return to Yugel's room, in the morning. And again, she was the first to wake up… She slowly got up and stretched … With a low voice, looking at Cy with a little smile.

"Hmm… Better not wake him up, he really need that sleep after the night…"

She then got to the bathroom to take her daily shower… while that, Cy finally woke up like twenty minutes after… He opened his eyes and…

"Huh…woah! What am I doing here?"

Flashback of the night's event then came back at him…

"Oh yeah… Now I remember!…"

He then heard the shower running…

CymicX: Well, I'll just prepare the breakfast while she's in there!…But first… finding my clothes!

Cy then started searching for his clothes…all over the room… anyway, he got them back, dressed and headed for the kitchen and got his hand at the task…

"So… with what should I start with?"

Cy then decided to prepare some eggs and toasts since they're the less complicated to do… by the time he finished, Yugel Got out of the shower…

"Oh, hi darling! Up already?"

"Yeah, I don't sleep really long anyway. I used the time to prepare the breakfast."

""Oh, thanks!…"

She then saw Cy's helmet in the corner…

"But shouldn't you check who called you last night?"

"Yeah… maybe I should…"

He picked his helmet on the sofa and checked form who the last call was…

"Oh… Weird, it's from Zero…"

Yugel then remembered something…

"Oh I know why, my comm unit broke after being froze yesterday!… So maybe after getting shoved by us… he decided to try yours?"

"Well, that would explains it… Anyway, we'll go pay him a visit after breakfast. If he didn't try to call back after that, it's surely not something THAT urgent."

"I hope you're right…"


	13. Chapter 13: A busy Commander

**Chapter 13: A pretty busy commander.**

After the said breakfast, both Cy and Yugel started to make their way toward Zero's office…

"Yugel? Do you have any idea why Zero knew who to call to get to you? I mean… No one has informed him of our relation right?"

With a pretty embarrassed look, Yugel answered...

"Hehe…Huh… Well, You know, when you were unconscious, X talked with me… and I may have hinted a few things without knowing it because…when I saw Zero after, to get my version of the events, he guessed it pretty easily…"

"Oh!… Well, X guessed too when I saw him…anyway, here's Zero's office."

After knocking 4 or 5 times… they finally realised that he wasn't there… Yugel then to think where he could be...

"So? Where should we search now?"

"Well, If he's not there, there's a lot of chance that he would be training…"

"You have a point there, let's head to the training room."

They headed to the elevator to get to the first floor… And as they arrived in front of the said elevator, Albel was waiting in front of it too.

"Hey! Hi there you two!"

"Hi Albel!"

"Hi! What's up!"

"Oh well, I was just hanging around… And by the way, I heard you made quite a fuss last evening!"

Cy then looked confusedly at Albel.

"Huh?"

"Well, I don't know if YOU remember but you two knocked a few reploids in your hurry last night… No one made complaints but it just seemed very weird… Why were you in such a hurry?"

Cy then blushed a little and looked at the floor.

"Huh…well… how to say this…"

"I remembered that I let my heating system in my room opened and that I needed Cy to repair it !"

"Oh…well… whatever you say… it took all the night to repair it?"

"No, but he was too tired to I let him sleep in my room… And don't get any funny ideas!"

"Heh…Whatever, anyway, the elevator is coming, see ya later you two!"

"See ya!"

They then both safely entered the elevator and let out a sigh of relieve.

"Phew! Finally! Nice diversion love!"

"Well, I just used what you thought it was before I "explained" it better to you."

"Yeah yeah! I know, I was dense last night!"

"Anyway, That's how I like you Cy!"

They both kissed and waited until the elevator arrived on the first floor, then…

"So…If I remember correctly, the training room should be near the relaxation area…"

"Indeed… But I'll follow you, I don't want to end lost in the HQ!"

Cy then leaded the way to the training room… who seemed already in session…

"So… Who's training right now?…"

Cy was examining the register sheet near the door to see if Zero was really training at this very moment… But Yugel found out before him.

"Yep, like you said, it seems Zero is training right now… and for 2 more hours… Damn! What should we do while waiting?"

"Well, the relaxation area is close enough… let's head there and see if we can find something to do!"

"Okay! Let's head there!"

They then proceeded to the said area… and saw something really strange…

"Huh…Cy?"

"Yes love?"

"Isn't that Zero on the couch in the centre of the room?"

"Well…It sure looks like him… but how can he be training and being there at the same time?"

"I don't know… let's go see him anyway, just to be sure…"

"If you say so…"

They then cautiously approached "Zero"…

"Hi commander!"

He then turned around…

"Huh! Oh hi!…What's your name already? You're new here right?"

"What?…I entered in your unit last week and you don't remember me?"

"To be honest…no."

"I'm Yugel dammit! What's your problem!"

"Oh yeah! Zero talked to me about you… oh shit!"

"Ah ah! I knew you weren't Zero!"

"Then that means…"

"Stop fooling around Axl! I know it's you!"

"Zero" Then flashed and Axl appeared in his place…

"Aww man! Why can't I trick anyone today! It was so much easier with X!"

"Could you tell me why you're doing this kind of prank?"

"Well, it's boring around there when there's no missions so…Well, it's a good way to kill time."

"Anyway, while we're waiting, we can always talk, it'll make time go faster!"

"Yeah, nice idea!"

"Huh? Okay…I guess, what do you wanna talk about?"


End file.
